


Short stories

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Collection of short stories about Transformers.





	1. Jazz/Prowl - Barbarian AU - Well-mannered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian AU - Rated G
> 
> Prowl was kidnapped by this barbarian, but what did it meant?

Prowl woke up in a tent. A tent he didn’t recognize, surrounded with a few bags in a style he had never seen before. His hands and feet were bound together and he was laying on furs. A chain connected his wrists with the central post of the tent.

Panic rose in his mind, but Prowl decided to control it and attack the problem logically. He had been abducted by a barbarian. But he wasn’t wounded, he was comfortably installed and he couldn’t see torture device around him, so maybe ‘his’ barbarian wasn’t bad. Barbarians weren’t unknown to him. They lived in the badland surrounded the city walls and fights were rare in between the clans and the city people. But not much was known more than that.

At that moment the ‘door’ opened. The mech was mainly white with some black and blue, clearly a ground vehicle with those wheels, and sporting a blue visor instead of optics. Prowl sat cross-legged, observing the new mech silently.

When the barbarian noticed him moving, he smiled and walked closer to him, holding a bowl in his hands.

“Hello! I’m Jazz and this is my tent.” The bowl was placed on the ground as he sat in front of Prowl. “Are you hungry? I brought something to eat.” Bound as he was, he still had some control over his hands. Taking the small spoon, he took his first spoonful, but the bowl was far from him, making the action difficult. Noticing his troubles, Jazz raised the bowl closer to Prowl’s head. “There, I’ll hold it for you. I would love to feed you, but I’m not sure you would like that.” The mech had a disarming smile, a strange thing with the situation they were in.

Prowl wasn’t sure it was a good idea to ingest energon from an unknown source, but he needed his strength if he wanted to escape. He ate in silence, observing the other mech. Once done, it’s only then he decided to ask questions when he saw the other wasn’t threatening. Yet. “Why am I bound into your tent? And what are your intentions?”

It’s with a another disarming smile Jazz replied to his “guest”. “I know you’re a city mech, so, do you know our mating ritual?” When Prowl shook his head with a confused field, Jazz continued. “Ok. So when a mech is interested in another one, he kidnaps him. It shows his future mate he’s a good hunter. And then he must provide for his future mate for a full moon cycle. By providing comfort and good energon he proves he can be a good mate.”

Prowl wasn’t impressed. “And what happens after a moon cycle?”

 “Either the mech accepts or refuses the courtship. If he refuses, he goes back to his clan. If he accepts, the mech is unbound and stays with the new clan until the bonding.”

-+-

And this is how Prowl spent his orns with a mech he never heard of before. Surprisingly, Jazz was incredibly respectful, always asking his permission before doing anything. He also had Prowl sleeping alone in a soft, warm nest (while Jazz slept on the ground with a thin and rather ugly blanket). Prowl at first was pretty sure he would be assaulted kliks after his first meal, instead, he ended up with a mech who stayed at a respectful distance and wouldn’t touch him if Prowl refused.

It’s when Jazz asked him if he could give him a peck on a cheek that Prowl was sure all of this facade would crumble, but except looking disappointed, Jazz did nothing. Something Prowl found very sweet, and he realized this civil act was growing on him. The image of a savage and gruff barbarian seems to be far from the truth.

Prowl also noticed how the mech was looking at his doorwings. It seems he wanted to touch them, but again, he never came even close. His restraint was curious at first, but as time passed Prowl realized it was how Jazz was. Was it a common theme in this clan or a personality quirk? Hard to say. And that was one of the things Prowl had a real problem with in his current situation: he was severely isolated and it was getting hard on him. This is why, an evening, Prowl simply asked to get out temporarily.

Jazz looked somewhat surprised. “Ok!” Getting up, he detached the chain from the main post and when he made sure Prowl wouldn’t try to run, he smiled shyly and offered his hand for Prowl to grab. This new sign of respect, instead of being pulled like an animal on a leash, convinced Prowl that Jazz truly cared, and so he put his right hand on Jazz’s.

They reached a large communal area currently busy with many mechs and femmes, most of them sitting on the ground or dancing around the central fire. Prowl was humiliated by his situation, but no one even batted an eye when a chained and bounded mech walked around them.

With the same shy smile, Jazz brought him next to a rock where he attached his chain to a hoop. At least he was not alone, but the situation was as strange as it was worrisome. Prowl still had no clue if he would really be released after a moon cycle, and seeing how all the weapons those barbarians all wore, he had no chance to run.

Jazz brought him a plate with gelled confection. Prowl tried one, and he was surprised by the delicious taste. For the first time, he smiled back to his kidnapper. That clearly made Jazz happy, and a bit sheepish.

The evening was pleasant, mechs and femmes around them acted like everything was normal. Jazz made sure he always had access to food and drink or that he wasn’t cold. Until Prowl realized Jazz was looking at the dancers longingly, but stayed with him, ready to take care of his every need.

Prowl pointed the group of dancers. “Jazz. Go ahead and dance. I can wait a little bit.”

It’s with a beaming smile Jazz got up and ran towards the dancers where he followed the rhythm created by some percussion instrument. Prowl was curious what he would like and he wasn’t disappointed. Jazz was gracious, strong and delicate at the same time, the music being one with his frame. Prowl was enraptured. Jazz was captivating.

-+-

The following day, Jazz brought him back to the same rock. He could easily watch people going on about their daily chore, the animals, the sparkling and mechlings playing. They all seemed to be happy. It was a very different life from the one he was used to, but now he realized it wasn’t bad. They were boringly normal, in fact.

Jazz even took the time to teach him how to weave a basket, something Prowl could do with his bound hands. The task was simple and Jazz explained each step calmly. The result wasn’t the best, but for a beginner, Prowl was rather proud of himself. Jazz smiled at him too, sharing the moment together.

-+-

For the last three days, Jazz was clearly nervous. Prowl knew why. Today was the day the moon cycle came to a close. Prowl hadn’t accepted anything, waiting for Jazz to release him. Jazz even tried to be nicer and more attentive, a feat in itself, but it didn’t work. Nothing would be worth more than his freedom to Prowl. Even noticing his captor trying to hold his sobs didn’t change his mind.

After holding the bowl for so he could eat for what Prowl assumed would be the last time, Jazz detached the chain and walked outside. His expression was long and sad, but he never hesitated when he attached the chain to some mount animal. He then helped Prowl to sit on it, then Jazz took his own, and they walked together towards the city.

When walking through the village Prowl heard several gasps and comments. Mechs and femmes couldn’t believe that Jazz, out of all mechs, couldn’t convince his future mate to stay. They doubted his commitment and how much he cared. Prowl noticed Jazz wincing when they rest of the village was mean, but he didn’t say anything.

Silently they rode until they were about an hour away from the city’s walls. This is where Jazz stopped their mounts. Without looking at Prowl, he helped him descend from the animal and, taking a dagger from his subspace, he cut the cords who held Prowl for the whole moon cycle. Rubbing his wrist, Prowl looked at Jazz as he attached the animal to his own, basically prepare himself to go back to his village alone.

Just before leaving, Jazz looked at him for the final time. “I’m sorry.” Prowl noticed his damp eyes, a single tears leaving a trail of sadness on his cheek. As promised, Jazz then started to walk away from Prowl, without looking back.

Prowl looked at the mech leaving, making sure he wasn’t about to turn around and kidnap him again. But no, Jazz seemed to be keeping his promise. That’s the moment Prowl smiled. “Jazz!”

Surprised, he stopped his animal and looked back, confusion all over his face.

Prowl ran towards him while Jazz jumped down and waited for Prowl to say whatever he had to say. About an arm's length away, Prowl extended an arm, offering his hand. “I accept”.

Prowl had to make sure Jazz would keep his promise.


	2. Jazz/Prowl - Barbarian AU - Clueless part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian AU - Rated G
> 
> Prowl saved this handsome mech but had no idea what to do with him.

Prowl was really surprised to stumble on a city mech alone in the badlands, since they rarely travelled outside of their walls. As he approached he realize the pink on the mech’s frame wasn’t paint, he was wounded. Accelerating his mount, Prowl jumped down the animal once closer to the mech. He raised his hands, trying to look unthreatening. The mech turned slowly toward him, trying to hold his stick like some sort of weapon. But it was too much for him. Exhausted, having lost too much energon, he crashed on the ground.

Prowl ran to him, and after patching him as best as he could, he placed the surprisingly good looking mech on his mount. Then he started the walk towards the village.

-+-

He arrived late at night and, using the cover of darkness, Prowl brought the mech to his tent. Looking at him, it looked like the mech fought a nitrotiger. No wonder he looked shredded, those animals weren't small or delicate. What was surprising was that he survived, somehow. He was more resourceful than Prowl imagined a city mech would be, something Prowl admired.

Examining his wounds, Prowl judge they were too important for his skills, he had to ask for help. At least Ratchet wasn’t sleeping when Prowl arrived at his tent in a hurry, which was the same as full-on panic with any other mech. Following him back to the wounded, Ratchet didn’t wait to start on saving the mech.

Ratchet worked silently, patching all the deep scratches before asking any questions. “You intend to claim him?”

After thinking for a short moment, Prowl nodded. “Yes, I will.”

Ratchet replied with a simple smile before walking out of the tent. Prowl knew the whole village considered he was overdue for a proper mate, but no matter how a good hunter he was, his standoffish manners put off most of them, and the few that wouldn’t mind, Prowl was _not_ interested. He preferred to be alone than be stuck with a mate he couldn’t stand. This mech looked good and could stand his own against a predator, two points in his favour. Prowl was hoping to learn to know more about the mech later.

-+-

When Jazz woke up, he was very confused. What was he doing in a tent when the last thing he remembered was travelling in the badlands? He knew it was a tent, he visited enough clan to recognize their small abodes. Contrary to what Prowl was thinking, Jazz wasn’t a poor, sheltered city mech. He travelled the badlands regularly to trade news and goods with them. He knew their traditions. That’s why, when he realized he was chained to the main post, he was badly shocked. No… He’ve been claimed!

That’s when Jazz noticed the other mech.

-+-

Noticing the mech moving, Prowl got up and brought him some pieces of gelled energon in a bowl. “Hello. I am Prowl.” He put it down on the ground where the city mech could easily pick the tasty pieces.

Not sure what he should do, Prowl went back on mending his own cape, sewing back together two pieces that were torn during his last voyage.

-+-

Jazz was even more confused. He knew what the fuel was, so he started to eat immediately. What he couldn’t understand was what this Prowl was doing. Jazz knew how these people paired. They kidnapped another mech, chained him, spent a while together trying to convince the poor victim the whole thing was a good idea. Jazz even witnessed it once. The concept seemed really strange and a little frightening to Jazz, but it seemed to work… for them. Jazz never pictured himself being kidnapped.

Besides, what he heard and what he witnessed were joyous moments. The kidnapper would take care of his future mate, showering him with attention and care… Not being ignored like an old carpet. Yes, the food was delicious, but this Prowl mech was the opposite of caring.

At least he wasn’t beaten, so that was good.

-+-

Prowl had no idea what to do with his intended. He wasn’t terrified, so that was good… But what was he was supposed to do with him? He made sure to bring him the very best fuel he had access to, that was important. He also gave him his best furs, as a comfortable nest. But he had no idea how to talk to him…

He continued to fix his cape as he tried to come up with ways to show how a good mate he could be, but nothing came to his mind.

-+-

Jazz was now completely baffled. Except being offered energon (quality stuff, true) and being comfortable, the other mech did nothing to coax Jazz in becoming his mate. He never spoke to him. Most of the time Jazz spend almost the whole day alone, the other mech taking care of other business somewhere away from the tent.

Jazz didn’t even shared his name because the other mech didn’t seemed to care enough to ask!

Jazz wondered if he misinterpreted what it meant to be chained. Maybe Prowl waited for his wounds to heal before to release him?

Because yes, Prowl took also good care of his wounds. He made sure a salve was applied every day. His touch was professional and nothing more than strictly required.

And even if Jazz had no idea what the treatment was, it worked. Already he could feel his injuries healing, no sign of rusting and the pain was minimal.

Didn’t stop Jazz from wondering what was going on.

-+-

That morning Prowl knew he had to pick some energon crystal from his brother. So after making sure his intended had enough to fill his tank, Prowl went outside, walking to Smokescreen.

“So, Prowl, how is it going?”

Prowl sighed before answering. “It’s a disaster. I think I made a huge mistake.”

Smirking, his brother crossed his arms. “Common, it can’t be that bad. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know how to talk to him.”

Smokescreen laughed. “Well, good luck then!” and after giving him a whole bowl of crystals, he walked away. Prowl was disappointed. Even his brother wouldn’t help. He knew the tradition was for the mech to take care of his intended alone, but clearly, he had no idea how to fix the situation. He was hoping for advice…

Sighed again, Prowl walked back to his tent, and the handsome mech inside.

-+-

After half a moon cycle, Prowl knew the whole idea had been an error since the beginning. The mech (what was his name?) was wary, Prowl couldn’t say more than two words and was almost fleeing his tent after the morning fuelling. The other mech tried to talk to him, but Prowl didn’t know what to say back. This was becoming ridiculous. To the point where Prowl was looking for ways to release the mech immediately… to his great shame. No one would never be interested in him after such a disaster. It would only confirm what the rumours were saying: Prowl wasn’t mate material. He was a failure, a mech no one would want.

What was this stupid idea he had to claim a mech? He could hear him singing at low voice from time to time, and it tightens his spark each time. The mech had a lovely voice, a voice Prowl wouldn’t mind hearing for the rest of his existence. He was good looking and had a smile that could light up a room (for the rare moments he smiled). But it was clear it wasn’t for Prowl.

He made a mistake. Seems the village was right from the start. Prowl wasn’t made to have a partner.

Shattered, Prowl decided to make some arrows, trying to think about something else than his pitiful life.

-+-

Surprisingly, this morning Jazz noticed Prowl sat close to the door, where the light entered the dwelling, instead of simply walking away for the day. He brought some material with him and started to work on it. Curious, Jazz observed the mech preparing something… He picked some delicate feather and examined them, cutting them in smaller pieces, then attaching them to a long stick. That’s when Jazz realize the mech was making arrows! Very interested, Jazz sat close to him. “Would you mind tell me how you make them? I’ve always wanted to know.”

Surprised, Prowl had a small smile. He didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, he started to explain the different steps to create good arrows without any impatience. In a few kliks Jazz heard more words coming out of Prowl than the whole half a moon they already spent together. He came out as a smart, patient and careful mech.

-+-

Prowl was delighted to explain how to craft arrows to his intended. Maybe that was how he was suppose to learn to know him? With a smile, Prowl took a stick and started his explanations.


	3. Jazz/Prowl - Barbarian AU - Clueless part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian AU - Rated G
> 
> They finally talk, but is it going where Prowl wants it to go?
> 
> \-- This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

Prowl couldn't believe he was talking to Jazz. They were sitting together, having a quiet conversation about arrows like they’ve been friends for vorn. Prowl realized words came easily to him when he was talking about the thing he knew, instead of having small talk.

It’s with a smile Prowl prepared their evening meal as the sunlight declined. He was almost done crafting his arrows, but there were so many tasks required, an ever turning wheel of chores for the whole tribe, Prowl had many ideas of tasks he could share with his intended. 

-+-

The following morning Prowl brought Jazz with him as he went to take care of the mounts. Petting the animal, Prowl pointed the different part of the animal, naming them. He explained why they used a saddle, and what they were made of. What they ate, how the tribe cared for them and the advantages they brought them. Jazz saw them often when he arrived at a village, but he never touched one or learned anything about them. 

But even more than learning about Cybertron’s wildlife was learning about Prowl. The quiet mind, the knowledge hidden behind a shy mech who grew suddenly when he was given something to talk about… Jazz wasn’t expecting it, and it was fascinating.

-+-

Later, during an evening, Prowl went with Jazz to the centre of their camp, where most mechs and femmes were eating together around the bonfire. Jazz immediately started a discussion with another femme sitting close while Prowl was looking at them. He was still amazed how easy it was, for Jazz, to communicate.

“So, how’s going with him?”

Surprised, Prowl turned towards Smokescreen. “Not bad, I would think.” He heard Jazz laughing with the femme, which gently shook the chains. Prowl looked at the length of metal, unsure. He knew now he cared for the actual mech, not just the idea of finally having someone with him. “We talk now.”

“Good. I’m glad for you. You deserve to have someone.” Patting him on the shoulder, Smokescreen walked away.

Prowl looked at his brother as he walked away, mentally agreeing with his brother. But he wasn’t sure if what he currently could count as a real relationship. He couldn’t explain it with words, but he knew something was missing. 

-+-

That night, when they were both in Prowl’s tent, he was listening to Jazz telling a riveting story about one of his travel. But Prowl had trouble listening. He was fascinated with Jazz mouth, how it moved and smiled at the same time. Without thinking, he approached, intended to kiss his lips. He had wanted to taste them for a while now, and as he touched them for the first time, he decided they were perfect. Soft and gentle, exactly as he imagined them. Then he smiled, optics captivated by Jazz’s optics. 

Smiling back to Prowl, Jazz kissed him back, pressing himself against Prowl. Then he sighed and lightly touched Prowl’s wrist, looking a bit sad. “Look. I like you, very much. But I don’t want to lead you to false hope. I can’t be the mate you wish. I love my life. I travel from the city to the villages constantly, and it’s perfect. Staying with you… It would kill me.” His hand went to touch his face gently thumb caressing Prowl’s cheek. “I would love to become your lover and visit you as often as I can if you would want me.”

Prowl took a moment to reply as he felt his spark break in thousand pieces. A sad smile appeared on his lips even if his field was so very miserable. He would say yes. Because he felt it was his only hope of winning his perfect, wonderful intended. “I would love to.”

Jazz smiled too and approached Prowl, kissing him slowly. He felt Prowl hands on his wrists and heard the chains falling on the ground. He was free. Stunned, he looked both Prowl and his hands, mouth agape.

Prowl continued to smile as he massaged his intended lover’s sore wrist. “Like the technohawk, you can’t stay in one place. A nomad among nomads. It wouldn’t be fair for me to keep you chained, it would only clip your wings.”

Finally free, able to walk away if he wished to, instead Jazz grabbed Prowl by the waist, pressing himself on his soon-to-be-lover. The kiss they shared turned burning, their hands everywhere as they discovered each other for the first time.

-+-

The following morning turned to be very much like the others, except Jazz insisted on helping Prowl. And as they exited the tent. Prowl didn’t even realize how unusual it was for Jazz to be free without all the usual ceremonies related to a nomad accepting his new mate. Prowl was simply happy Jazz stayed. He realized he loved the mech and would enjoy every moment together.

-+-

Looking broken, Prowl continued to look where the shape of Jazz disappeared a while ago. He already missed him, and yet, he didn’t try to hold him. He knew it wouldn’t work.

Walking towards his tent, he heard all the means words they were using. He was useless. He couldn’t hold anything. Sparkless, probably. He knew things would change in the tribe, his own position shifting down as the tribe would consider him unable to contribute to the tribe with a sparkling, their life-blood. 

Entering his tent, he went to the hidden necklace he spent so many joors making, hoping someone would accept it one day.

“But why did you let him go??”

Looking at the necklace he couldn’t give, Prowl sighed. “Because I care more about him than my position in the tribe. I would rather have a free lover than seeing him miserable as my mate. I can’t handle the idea of being without him, so I accepting the trade-off. He gave me all he can, and I will accept him as he is.”

Sitting close to him, Smokescreen hugged him fiercely. “But that’s not what you want...”

“No. But that’s all I’ll have and I accept it.”


	4. Jazz/Prowl - Barbarian AU - Clueless part 3

As promised, Jazz came back, many moons later. The tribe didn’t understand, and some were quite vocal about it. But Smokescreen had friends in the tribe and it was enough for the majority to stay quiet, even if they clearly disapproved. 

Prowl didn’t care. Jazz was back. Even if it was temporary. Even if it was only for a few days. In between his regular duty, Prowl was with his lover. He tried to keep Jazz away from the members of the tribe, but Jazz was curious and it didn’t take long for him to notice something changed. During his first visit, people were friendly, smiling and accepting. Now, they were closed off. Not hostile, but certainly distant. And Jazz realized that Prowl status among the tribe changed. He was now in charge of the vilest tasks, like picking up the animals’ feces or taking care of the growing crystals. Prowl didn’t complain, but Jazz wanted to know what happened. That’s why he waited for them to be alone in Prowl’s tent before he asked, speaking in low voice.

“Prowl, what happened? I’m not blind, things changed.”

Prowl didn’t answer immediately. Turning his optics away, he started to play with a twig, gathering his thoughts before answering with a subdued voice. “For the tribe, working for the cohesion and continuity of all of us is of the most importance. Which is achieved with everyone doing their part with chores, hunts, fabrication of what we need… but also with the perpetuation of the tribe. Finding a mate, having sparklings. I… I proved the tribe I wasn’t good mate material. I let you go. Which means no sparklings. My status was affected by this.” Unable to look at his lover, Prowl kept his optics on the twig, hoping Jazz would understand. He didn’t want to lose him.

Jazz sounded dumbfound. “So that’s my fault. Because I didn’t stay.” 

Prowl shook his head. “No. It’s mine. I could have followed our traditions, make sure you rejected me properly. I would have suffered a little bit, but people wouldn’t have done more than some teasing me and pressuring me to quickly find a mate. Instead, you walked away. We are together but you bring nothing to the tribe. And that’s not what they want. And I understand. I failed them. But I couldn’t let you go as our traditions dictate… I care, Jazz. I care a lot. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Jazz silently hugged his lover. He didn’t know what to say. Out of respect for Prowl, he didn’t try to change his decision. Prowl was an adult and could choose, even if Jazz had trouble understanding. Besides, Jazz didn’t want to lose his lover. He knew he found something precious that deserved to be kept.

-+-

The infrequent visits Prowl received from his lover became a kind of strange routine. Prowl even managed to predict them quite accurately, even if Jazz was always saying how unpredictable they were. Jazz felt guilty, but he understood too, and besides, Prowl was right. Jazz couldn’t bear the idea of living always with the same group. He felt a need to travel that was stronger than anything else, even his love for Prowl. In fact, it was the respect Prowl shown him that made him so irresistible to Jazz. He didn’t try to change him, to force him into a mould he couldn’t fit. 

Beside, Prowl looked happy in this imperfect life. 

-+-

Another visit, another evening spent together, with Prowl listening to Jazz telling him about all his adventures. They’ve been a couple for a long time now, and they wouldn’t change it for anything. If Prowl’s chores didn’t change much, the tribe accepted a lot of his unusual relationship as time passed and the whole thing went from weird to simply different.

Though this time things were a bit different, even if Prowl couldn’t point what was happening. He was worried Jazz would tell him he wanted to stop whatever they had, but Jazz felt more loving and caring, not less. So Prowl decided it was useless to worry. Pressing a piece of gelled energon to Jazz’s lips, he smiled at his lover, enjoying the time they were together.

After a night loving each other, Prowl woke up when Jazz got up. It wasn’t usual for Jazz to wake up first, and to prepare their morning fuel, that’s why Prowl didn’t say anything and secretly watched Jazz being so sweet. 

Things took a turn for the definitively puzzling when, as soon as they were done fueling, Jazz grabbed his servo and brought him towards the common area, where most people were getting ready for the day. 

“CAN I HAVE A MINUTE OF YOUR ATTENTION PEOPLE.” Surprised, most turned towards Jazz, curious and suddenly silent, wondering what the not such a stranger was about to say. 

Jazz coughed and continued. “Many vorns ago, Prowl brought me here to heal me at first, and then to stake a claim on me. A claim he released soon after, in a way so very far from your traditions. Nonetheless, you accepted what happened and I was free to visit him regularly, even if I was never made his mate.”

Turning towards Prowl, Jazz kissed his lover’s servos, smiling. “I will never be able to express how grateful I am I was permitted to go against all your beliefs. But now it is time for me to show you all how much I respect the tribe as a whole, and not only just Prowl.”

Jazz left servo went into his subspace and grabbed something, holding it with both his servo, offering it to Prowl as he kneeled in front of Prowl.

“Prowl, it would be my greatest honour to become your mate, using the tradition of your, and I hope, soon to be mine tribe.” Opening his servos, they contained Prowl’s bonding necklace. Jazz offered his naked neck to Prowl, ready to have the necklace attached by his lover.

Speechless, Prowl took a moment before taking the necklace from Jazz servos and, with shaking hands, attaching it. 

The tribe erupt in joyous clapping and scream of happiness for the new official couple.


End file.
